Summer Camp With Inu-yasha
by KurroNeko-Yasha
Summary: WHat would happen if Kagome draged inu-yasha to a summer camp for two whole weeks?
1. arriving

Inu-yasha: WHERE DO YOU THINK YO ARE GOING??!!  
  
Kagome: Back to my time! Its summer vacation and I want to have SOME fun!  
  
Inu-yasha: You can fun here with me… Gathering shards!  
  
Kagome: Do you think gathering shards is fun for me?! If you want you can go to a summer camp with me! It's only two weeks! It'll be fun!  
  
Inu-yasha: W...w…with you?  
  
Kagome: Yeah wanna?  
  
Inu-yasha: uh…  
  
Kagome: I'll take that as a yes let's go!  
  
She drags him off into the well…(for all of you wondering this is k/IY fic so don't worry, even if I hate him I'm not going to bash him… Too much… BWAHAHAHAHAHA! J/k)  
  
~~~~~~~= different time kk? Now lets go on with the story…  
  
~~~~~~~ back at Kagome's house  
  
Kagome: Come on Inu-yasha, just wear the stinkin' hat!  
  
Inu-yasha: fine…  
  
(Note: I don't like to narrate much but sometimes I will)  
  
Kagome dressed him up in baggy black jeans and a black T-shirt, and a red cap…  
  
Inu-yasha: I look dumb!  
  
Kagome: You look good! Come on now put your sneakers on! We need to get going!  
  
Inu-yasha: I AM NOT PUTTING THOES MONSTERS ON MY FEET!  
  
Kagome: YES YOU ARE SO HURRY UP OR I'LL SAY THE S-WORD! (Or the O word, OSWARI!)  
  
Inu-yasha grumbled but reluctantly put the black sneakers on…..  
  
~~~~~~ =At a school  
  
Inu-yasha: Where are we?  
  
Kagome: we are at my school..  
  
Inu-yasha: why are we here?!  
  
Kagome: To wait for the bus that is suppose to bring us to the camp.  
  
Inu-yasha: Kagome that girl looks weird. (He points to her)  
  
Kagome(looks where he pointed): Oh! She's American.  
  
Inu-yasha: ???  
  
Kagome: I'll…  
  
Inu-yasha (walks up to the girl): Why do you look so strange?!  
  
GIRL: I look strange? Looks who's talking! You look like you got in a fight with bleach and it won!  
  
Inu-yasha: what the hell does that mean?!  
  
A boy walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.  
  
BOY: Who is he?  
  
GIRL: I don't know! Just some jerk who asked why I look funny!  
  
Boy: I'll pound him for you.  
  
Kagome: INU-YASHA!  
  
Inu-yasha: What?!  
  
Kagome: leave them alone!  
  
Inu-yasha: why?!  
  
Kagome: BECAUSE! (Talking to the girl) I'm sorry he was so rude, he can be such a jerk!  
  
GIRL: It's ok! My names Kelly. What's your?  
  
Kagome: Kagome.  
  
Kelly: This is my boyfriend Rusty.  
  
Rusty: Yo. (talking to Kelly now) Can wee go now the bus is here!  
  
Kelly: oh! Sorry! Lets go!  
  
Kelly and Rusty grab their bags and get on the bus along with Kagome and Inu-yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~= on the bus about two hours later…  
  
Inu-yasha: Why again did we have to sit next to them?!  
  
Kagome: Shhhhh… I think she is sleeping!  
  
Rusty: she is.  
  
Rusty has one leg up on the seat and the other on the floor as Kelly has rested her head on chest along with her hands as she sleeps.  
  
~~~~~~~~= When they arrive at the camp a few hours later Kagome is slightly leaning on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and sleeping as rusty appears to be sleeping which makes Inu-yasha the only one awake. He blushes slightly as he tries to wake her up because they have arrived.  
  
Kagome: Uh?  
  
Inu-yasha: Were here.  
  
Kagome: Oh! Wake up you guys!  
  
Kelly: Wha?  
  
Kagome: We have arrived.  
  
Kelly tickles rusty and he wakes up.  
  
Rusty: What?  
  
Kelly(giggles): Were here! 


	2. Getting ready

I want to thank The nice people named Kota Magic and Demon-wolf. I am so thankful for your nice reviews. Thanks I love you guys this chapter is dedicated to you guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our loveable dog demon, Inu-yasha, and Kagome get up and off the bus along with Kelly and Rusty.  
  
Kagome: *yawns* We are finally here! I waited a year to get back here!  
  
Kelly: Me too! I love this camp!  
  
Rusty: I cant say I have been waiting as long as you guys because this is my first time to go to camp and it's all because of Kelly.  
  
Kelly: Yup! I dragged him along with me. He's from California! He just moved here cause I did.  
  
Kagome wow! Your from California?!  
  
Inu-yasha: What's a California?  
  
Everyone stares at him with a What-planet-are-you-from? Look except Kagome.  
  
Kagome: It's a place over seas baka.  
  
Inu-yasha: Oh.  
  
Kagome: Come on guys! It looks like they are assigning cabins over there!  
  
Kelly:" Oh we all ready know what cabins we are in. We are 16 so we are JC s!  
  
Kagome: Oh wow! I'll be one next year!  
  
Rusty: Hey how old are you Inu-yasha?  
  
He was about to tell him his real age when Kagome answered for him.  
  
Kagome: He's 15.  
  
Rusty: oh ok!  
  
Kelly: Well I have to show rusty where his cabin is since I am a hopper J.C. I go around helping out all the cabins.  
  
Kagome: Oh cool!  
  
Kelly: See you latter alright?  
  
Kagome: Sure!  
  
They walk away to the cabins.  
  
Kagome: Inu-yasha come over here with me.  
  
Inu-yasha: ok.  
  
They walk to the other campers. There is only the older kids left.  
  
Counselor: In cabin 12 we will have the oldest girls cabin. They are Eve, Tonya, Kate, and Kagome. I will be your counselor. You can call me be my camp name, Raven. (if you actually went to amp Wahstahi, you would know she was the oldest girls counselor and that she is the biggest bitch and spoiled brat you ever  
  
knew.) the last cabin is the oldest bos cabin, which means all the rest of you. Your counselor is no here right now so our hopper JC ill be watching you. I epect you will follow her directions because she is verry powerful and she is different. Youll see what I mean. She will be here soon.  
  
Kelly: Sorry I'm late….kinda got busy.  
  
Raven: Go take these boys to their cabin and watch them till their counselor comes.  
  
Kelly: ok. Um, Hi guys my name here is Neko. So if you just follow me I'll show you to your cabin. Hello again Inu-yasha .  
  
Inu-yahs: I thought I was going to be spending time with kagome not other guys.  
  
They are walking to the cabin now.  
  
Kelly: you will. The oldest cabins do a lot together.  
  
Inu-yasha: ok  
  
Kurt: Hey girl! Why do you get special treatment and get to boss us around?!  
  
Michel: Kurt, leave her alone.  
  
Kelly: I don't have special treatment. I'm older than you and I am Jc. Go it?  
  
Kurt: I don't like people being snippy t me. Got it?! * he grabs her arm*  
  
Kelly: And I don't like you touching me! *she twists his arm and flips him over her head.*  
  
Kurt: Ow! What waz that for?!  
  
Kelly: Touching me.  
  
Kurt: Women.  
  
Kelly: boys. And that only includes you right now since the rest are such gentlemen.  
  
Kurt: Bitch  
  
Kelly: whatever. Ok guys pick a bunk and get your stuff they way you want it to be. We are going to go swimming soon so I'll be right outside the cabin for 5 minutes then I'm coming in. Oh! And Inu-yasha! Kagome told me to give you these! Your swimming trunks. *She hands them to him, they are black*  
  
Inu-yasha: Uh.. Thanx. (he puts them on and goes out the door wearing them, a black T-shirt, black bandana, and sandals.  
  
Kelly: Come out now guys! We got to go! The girls are heading there all ready!  
  
Kagome: (has just walked over) Hey! Hi Inu-yasha, Hi Kelly!  
  
Kelly: heyas!  
  
Inu-yasha: hey…  
  
Kagome: Where's there counselor?  
  
Kelly: He's not here yet…Jerk. 


	3. Unwanted visitor on the way to the pool

This chapter is dedicated Mikuko for the funny conversation that wasn't even about this but I kept saying things like," OH! That's kewl! I'm gonna put that in my fic!"  
  
Kelly: *singing* I'm gonna flap my wings and fly away!  
  
Michel: *just came out with all the other guys. *You tops gonna fly off, what?!  
  
Kurt: Huh?  
  
Kelly: Well, since you guys are all out we'll go met up with the gals. You better come with us to Kagome.  
  
Kagome: I'm coming! Im coming!  
  
Inu-yasha: (whispers to Kagome)I smell Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome: Sesshoumaru?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What girl?  
  
Kagome: Yahhh!!!!!!  
  
Inu-yasha: What do you want brother?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am here to see lady Kagome, bastard.  
  
Kelly: Stop it you two. Hey guys( to the campers)go to the pool I'll be there In a sec.(to sesshoumaru) What do you want ssshoumaru?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You sure are happy to see me.  
  
Kelly: I have moved on but you obiously havent.  
  
Kagome: Umm.. hello?  
  
Kelly: What?  
  
Kagome: How do you now this goon?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am no goon! Human!  
  
Kelly: Ex-boyfriend.  
  
Kagome: Poor you.  
  
Kelly: Sesshoumaru say what you came here for then go back to your time.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Naruku cant come to this time so he sent me to tell you that he wants you to kill Inu-yasha tachi.  
  
Kelly: Tell him go to hell. This is the reason I dumped you.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yes.  
  
Kagome: Naruku?????  
  
Kelly: Use to work for the bastard…Sesshoumar….will yo help me kill him?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Not today, kelly…  
  
Kelly: Why?  
  
Seshoumaru: Because…  
  
Inu-yasha: Ill help you kill him.  
  
Kelly: You're a hanyou…  
  
Sesshoumaru: So are you baka….  
  
Kelly: I know but I have more powers than him…  
  
Seshoumaru…yes but you are stronger than me…I cant see how your so afrid to fight naruku.  
  
Kelly: Im not!  
  
Rusty:(just came up behinde her and wrapped his arms her.) Is he bugging you again?  
  
Kelly: no…  
  
Rusty: Lets go then…  
  
Sesshoumaru: Is he your new boy toy.  
  
Kelly: Go home sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No.  
  
Kelly: I guess I have no choice but to send you then.  
  
There is a bright small flash and sesshoumaru dissapears. 


	4. The Pools escaping

Kelly: Well since that is taken care of….LETS GO!  
  
~~~~ they are now at the pool…  
  
Kurro: MIROKU!!!!!! SO good to see you!!!!  
  
Miroku: Hey Kelly!  
  
He goes over and well… gropes her…  
  
Bam! Miroku is kinda on the ground….well unconious…..  
  
Kelly: you know there will be a JC party at my cabin!  
  
Miroku: Im so there!  
  
Kelly: *whispers to Miroku* You did bring some vodka right? I brought the beer!  
  
Miroku: You know me!  
  
Kelly: yes!  
  
Inu-yasha and kagomes cabins are in the pool right now along with a few JC's.  
  
Inu-yasha: You coming in?  
  
Kelly: no….not today….  
  
Miroku: Don't pull that! I know your weaing your suit under there….  
  
Kelly: Miroku! No don't you dare!Despite her protest he has tackled her down and is taking her shirt off with all the guys howling in the back ground.  
  
Kelly: Ok ok! I can undress my self…  
  
She takes off her shirt and shorts to reveal a really skimpy swisuit….  
  
Miroku: meow…  
  
Jeff: Hey kelly!  
  
Kelly: danm….you had to be hear…  
  
Miroku: Go away jerk.  
  
Jeff: naw….im the new Counsler of the boys cabin…  
  
Kelly: ok bye then!  
  
Inuyasha: No way! You are so going in that pool!  
  
Kelly: Cant ! Got to Go!  
  
And with thoes words said she takes off far awa from the pool to her cabin… 


	5. The Party

Note: I have changed my way of writing so it will be less of a play script. This is in Kelly's point of view..  
  
The campers are asleep with the counselors watching over them. Well the campers are supposed to be asleep at least. People should be arriving soon…  
  
"Is People coming?" said Miroku.  
  
"Hell yeah!" was my lame reply. With that said more JCs have arrived and we started the music. Miroku has locked the door so others can't get in. As I started packing down some beers and is already pretty wasted I hear a knock on the door. So I answer it.  
  
"Wat do youz want?" Hey I slur when I'm wasted. To my surprise I was face to face with Inu-yasha. So I try to push my wastedness aside.  
  
"Hey whatcha doing up, kiddo?" THAT IS OF ANOTHER LAME RESPONSE. I am so lame….  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I was kinda wondering if I could hang with you cause all the guys are snoring, but I guess not…"  
  
"kid…you can stay just don't tell a soul about tonight."  
  
"Ok…."so Inu-yasha decided to stay. We both went into to see guys dancing to Don't speak….So I go crazy cause that's my song….So naturally I jump up with the guys and start dancing like crazy. Then the guys start howling and bug me to take my shirt off so I do.  
  
"Wohoo! You Go Kelly!" that was Miroku. Inu-yasha just stared dumbly when Rusty came in…..Oh shit…. Rusty stares at me as I party on not noticing him. Inu-yasha pulls me aside.  
  
"um he's here"  
  
"Who's here?" I reply.  
  
"Rusty"  
  
"Aw he's just a party pooper…Here drink!" I handed him some voka..  
  
"uhh…."He seems resistant so I put the bottle to his lips. He starts to drink so I nudge his dick with my knee so he chugs ore….Hey im wasted……leave me alone. Well his eyes kindda bugged out. I walk over to rusty.  
  
"You know your not suppose to drink! Your all underage!" that was rusty…. Dumb old rusty…  
  
"shudap!" I snapped as I pulled him into a kiss. Everyone claps in the room. Well thoes who are awake atleast. We start making out as Inuyasha join the rest of the guys and gals who are wasted.  
  
~~~~~~~a few hours later….its now midnight…  
  
I look over to see Inuyasha Getting Head from one of the gals. I smile inwardly….hes got it going on. I look down to see Rusty completely naked. Memories came back to me. Oh shit…..He is so going to be mad…shit,shit,shit! I CURSE AT MYSELF AS Rusty wakes from his exhaustion from our little activities.  
  
"I'm sorry….I thought you wanted it…." Rusty says.  
  
"OMG! Its not that at all… I just thought you would be mad!" I reply.  
  
"Here we better clean up…"  
  
"yeah…OK PEOPLE PARTIES OVER!!!! ILL CLEAN UP!!!!!!!!" I yell as people start to pick themselves up to find their things and shuffle out.  
  
When everyone but Rusty is gone we clean up. Tossing away practically everything.  
  
~~~~~~Inus POV:  
  
'Ugh…I feel terible..' is what I think as I get up and put on my clothes. I walk out of there half dressed. I walk to my cabbin but on the way I found kagome heading to the bathroom so I stop her….and kiss her riht smack on the lips then walkoff fastly to my cabbin.I hear her yelling my name. But I hardly make it through my cabin door before I passout on the floor.  
  
~~~~~in the morning..  
  
Ugh….My head feels like shit and im on the hard dirty floor feeling like shit.  
  
Michel: Dude! Where the hell have you been?! You smell like alcohol and lust!  
  
Inuyasha: www…What?! It wasn't a dream?! Shit! Kag-chan'll kill me…uh…if this hang over wont do the job…  
  
Kurt: Hangover? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!  
  
Inu-yasha: its just a joke geeze…  
  
Kurt: right….  
  
Great now Kelly is here….  
  
"hey! Guys go down to lodge…."  
  
"Im in charge not you." That was jeff.  
  
"Just go guys"is what I replied.  
  
"no we will go when I say." That was jeff …ugh…he is making this head ache worse.  
  
"fine. Inu-yasha come with me."She drags me out even though Jeff is protesting. We stop at her cabbin.  
  
"here take this" she hands me some junk in a can. I drink it but I regret it.  
  
"Ugh….what is this?! Liquid Horse shit?"  
  
"no that's just herbal medicine. Stay here Ill be back with some breakfast."  
  
"k" was my only reply as I fall asleep on her bed. 


	6. A/N

I have just read over my fanfic….and well I think it sounds cheesy…and well stinks…tell me if I should continue…and give me some tips and ill clean it up. 


	7. BTW

Sorry people I am so busy right now and I promise you I will add another chapter before this week is over and it will be a long one…..my life is crashing down on me…..my parents have been snooping and you how that goes…. Ja ne mina-san! BTW no Meitantei Kudo KID, I will not read anything but anime….i hate the beatles. 


	8. UGH!

UGH!!!! I just relized I havent done a chapter in like a year or something.wow! Well anyways I forgot I even had this fic and I read it over and decided I really could add to this with lots more chapters.I was wondering if the people who read this wanted me to update or not. 


End file.
